Echos of the past
by Leuconoe01
Summary: 'When all of this is over, when I'm better, you'll be the first person I come see. I promise'. The voice rang in my head. All I wanted to do was forget somethings, however even I knew that I couldn't run from the past forever. So here I am, new town, new life as a farmer. That's EXACTLY how I pictured my life. (NeilxElise)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Step one: Moving Forward

I made my way through the forest slowly. I wanted this right? To move forward? That IS what I told my dad? I needed new, I needed something different. I put a hand to my forehead and rubbed. Of course, starting new, meant that I had to talk to people...Was I capable of doing that? Could I really pick up where I left of? Put the pieces of my life back together and move forward? Yea, as though that could happen. At least being over here I don't know anyone and no one is looking at me judgmentally, I thought to myself when I could hear rustling in the woods. I stopped and looked around cautiously. I was always on my toes, it was something I needed to do to survive in this world. That's when I saw him, he was an older gentleman in a long tan trench coat and matching hat. I froze. Did I have to talk to him? Was he hear to meet me? The thoughts raced through my head that I wasn't even paying any mind to the man until he finally passed out.

"Oh shit," I finally replied snapping out of my delusions and rushing to the man and feeling for a pulse. He still had one but it was very slow. I took a deep breath and dug around in my side bag looking for water. I cussed, clearly I forgot to pack me water. I studied the man. He didn't appear to be very heavy, perhaps I could carry him to the town? I thought to myself, and decided that I really didn't have time to think about anything. I needed to move him quickly. I gently hoisted him on my shoulders and made my way down a dirt path south out of the forest, hoping that there would be someone in town willing to help without question. I really did not feel comfortable with questions this early in the morning.

I made my way into the town and looked around. The entire town looked deserted and I began to panic slightly. Had I wondered into the wrong town? No. I went in the direction that my father told me to go. I followed the map. I held my breath as I knocked on the door of the house that was nearest to the forest, afraid that no one would answer. I discretely let out a sigh when the door opened to a woman with auburn hair and wide eyes not sure what to make of me.

"Hi," I began slowly not sure how to address the situation, my brain and mouth were not in sync as usual and blurted out the rest, "I found this man in the forest and he passed out and I'm not entirely sure what to do with him." After a moment's hesitation the woman smiled and moved out of her doorway to let me into her house. I walked in a bit relieved that she didn't think I was some idiot that didn't know what was going on...Although that was definitely how I felt.

"So what happened?" She asked indicating that I could lay him down on the sofa.

"I was traveling through the forest...Trying to look for my new town, in my own thoughts when I saw him, and then he kinda just passed out," I began rambling on. The woman smiled again.

"Are you nervous Hun?"

"I...I'm not entirely sure," I replied quietly.

"Oh Hun there's no need to be nervous. What town are you looking for?" She asked coming from the kitchen with a glass of water. I scratched my head.

"Echo Town?" I offered trying to make everything fit correctly in my head. The woman nodded her head.

"Well, at least you wandered into the right town," she said with a laugh.

"I did?"

"Mm-hm. You must be the young lady taking over Isaac's farm correct?"

"Yes, Isaac is my father."

"Well, if I must say, you look very much like him. Oh! My apologies for my rudeness. My name is Emma, and this man here is our mayor Dunhill."

"It's very nice to meet you then. You can call me Elise."

"A very beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"If you would like to go and settle into your new home I can handle Dunhill myself."

"Thank you...But um~"

"Your farm? Just south of here, follow the dirt path."

"Thank you. It was very nice meeting you," I replied excusing myself and walking out of Emma's house following the path south of the town, my face dropping when I saw the state of my property. I mentally crapped myself. My father said that the place was in terrible shape, however, I never imagined that it would be that bad. I let out a long sigh and dropped my bags my the porch of the little house and began to inspect the land. Overgrown trees, shrubs everywhere, rocks from the ends of the earth, and the barn? Let me not even mention the barn, you are so lucky that I went to school, I mentally noted in my head. This was a list of complaints for the letter I would be sending my father. I did tell him I would complain before I would thank him. I stretched, I would work on everything in the morning. What I wanted to do right now was sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Should I start with the barn or the yard first? I though to myself as I walked through the door to my new house. The door creaked loudly revealing a small, but still in good condition, interior with a small bed in the back corner. This was your bachelor pad wasn't it Dad? I thought as I threw myself face down on the bed, slipping into a deep sleep.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A voice called and I glanced out from behind a couple of trees to see who was awake at this ungodly hour that wasn't myself. "Hello?" The voice called out again and I made my way out into the area that I had already cleared out.

"Can I help you?" I responded when I noticed that it was the older gentleman from the day before. I wiped my hands on my pants and went to shake the man's hand. It took it generously and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello!" He began enthusiastically, "I wanted to thank you and apologize for the incident that happened yesterday. No one should have to worry about about me like you did yesterday," Dunhill replied. I shook my head.

"There is no need for an apology. I just did what needed to be done is all. I'm glad to see that you're ok. I was a bit worried but I didn't want to wake you if you were still recovering," I replied. Dunhill smiled.

"You are a very caring person. I see that you started to do work on your new farm."

"..Yea, I didn't realize that it was in such bad shape. My father really didn't say anything about the farm," I replied quietly looking around the yard again. Dunhill frowned.

"I really am sorry that I wasn't able to do more for you." I shook my head once again.

"No need to apologize. This is good work for me, you know, to get me back into the swing of working again," I replied swinging my ax down on a tree. Dunhill smiled.

"I hope that I can help in anyway that you need."

"Of course. Thank you Sir for your concern," I replied returning to my work when Dunhill put his hand on my shoulder.

"Really, if there is anything that you need help with, you can always talk to me."

"Um...Thank you.." I replied uncertainly. I couldn't understand where this man was coming from.

"You will probably see me pretty often. I would really like to breathe some life back into this town."

"Of course," I replied as the man dismissed himself and left off my property. I sat down. Only one day in and my first impression of this town was 'strange'. Thanks Dad. Love your home.

I nodded my head in sync with the music coming out of my phone. I was in my own little world, listening to the music, while I worked diligently on my barn's roof.

"I have walked in distant waters, let me drown, but I never walked alone, let me drown, if my heart should ever wander let the water lead me home," I recited to myself immersing myself into my own little world so much that I never heard him calling out to me until a shouting scared me out of my world. I jumped looking over the barn roof to see who was yelling at me at six in the morning. I cocked my head to the side not sure how I should proceed with addressing the young man that was glaring at me from the ground. He looked about the same age as me, 23, his shaggy blond hair fell around in head in a mess, but not unkempt mess, his scarlet eyes glaring daggers at me. I leaned against the peak of the roof trying to figure the man out when he spoke up again, pulling me from my thoughts that lead me to the conclusion that I was staring at him. I felt myself blush. How idiotic of me to stare, as though I never saw a man before in my life.

"Are you the new farmer?" He called pulling me out of my thoughts once again.

"Um, yea," I replied and the man cocked his head to the side.

"You responded as though you were not sure of that answer," the man replied. I leaned against the roof again.

"Well, I needed to tread lightly on that answer. You might not like me," I replied mentally slapping myself. I don't flirt. Why did I just do that?

"Well, I'm pretty sure I don't like you, but that could just be my opinion," he replied and I frowned. It was gone. Ass. I rolled my eyes and went back to my work.

"So what do you want then if you don't like me even though you don't know me?" I called out to him. I heard him huff.

"This isn't a gift from me so don't get any ideas. Dunhill sent me to give you a cow as a welcoming gift," the young man replied a bit sourly.

"I'll have to thank Dunhill later then," I replied, and I could feel him scoffing at me. I peered over the roof.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked and the man rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know the first thing about raising a cow?" He said in a demanding voice. I let out a quiet exhale.

"You know," I began still working, "most people start off with 'hello, my name is~' and then the conversation goes from there. You're not very good with conversations are you?" I replied.

"Really?"

"Seriously? You step foot on my property and act rude to me? How do you want me to respond? Oh, I'm sorry, should I invite you in for tea and cookies?" I replied sarcastically, and when the man didn't respond I peered over the roof again, the young man gone. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"That was rude," I muttered to myself focusing back on my work, when I heard something on the barn roof. I looked up nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw the man appear on the roof. I clamped my hand over my chest looking at him confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded looking at him confused. The young man furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well it didn't look like you were coming down, so I came meet you. So my question?"

"Hi, my name is Elise, you are?" I replied outstretching my hand towards the man. He looked at me in disbelief. I raised my eyebrows waiting. He grabbed my hand reluctantly and shook it.

"I'm Neil. I'm the animal dealer in this town. So my question."

"Sorry...What was it again?" I asked testing my luck. Neil closed his eyes in frustration.

"The cow," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, I'm a complete amateur and my dad never owned a farm or gave me any pointers on how to care for one," I replied sarcastically. "I'm confused Neil, did you really think that I would just come into something not knowing what I was doing?" I asked a bit hurt that he would question me. He flushed a slight shade of pink.

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you how many people I've sold animals too that didn't know how to care for them," he replied and I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been rude to you. I never expected people to give you problems with the animals."

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have assumed that you didn't know what you were doing."

"So we're friends?"

"Don't get your hopes up kid," he replied and I frowned. Should have known that.

"If you need anything just let me know," he replied heading down the ladder to leave me to my work. I sat back on my heels. First Emma, who was a sweet woman that just wanted to help, then Dunhill the older man that wasn't sure what to do with his life, then Hana who was the sweetest old woman I have ever met, and now Neil, the asshole animal dealer. This town. Did this town just attract broken people? I thought to myself knowing that I was living here as a broken citizen of this broken town. I'm doomed. Maybe this wasn't as great a plan as I thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Success or Failure Lies with You

I stepped out of my house, the sun not quiet fully risen yet, and stretched my back cracking. I groaned with satisfaction, it felt so good to put things back into place, and I could now look on my farm with pride. My barn was repaired, the yard was cleaned and my crops were yielding positive results. I let out a satisfied sigh and flopped down on the ground under the shade of a tree. Five second rest and then I'll let Polly out. Oh! Right! Polly is the name I decided to call the cow that Neil gave me out of the kindness of his heart. I stood up chuckling to myself. Kindness of his heart my ass. I had been living in the village for roughly three weeks and the only words I ever got out of Neil was: 'You sure are talkative, but I don't have time to chat with you.' He wasn't exactly Mr. Gentleman.

I walked into the barn only to hear a happy moo echo through the barn. I smiled as Polly walked up to me nudging me with her nose.

"Good morning Love," I replied stroking her nose gently before leading her out of the barn. She stuck her nose in the air before waddling in the grass to graze. I smiled. She made me happy, I don't know why she does, but she just does. Maybe it was because I didn't have kids? Or any form of a life? Right now my life consisted of nothing but working, and before that it was moping about reliving the past. Yup. I had it all figured out. I was a loser. I thought to myself as I hopped the fence and made my way off my farm and into town. I needed to speak to Mr. Grumpasaurus for some supplies for Polly. He's probably going to give me some snide remark about how I should have been better prepared and always had enough stock. Yea, he would say something along those lines, I mused with myself. The last three weeks I spent a majority of my spare time playing a sort of conversational guessing game with Neil, mostly to see how rude he could be in one day, and mostly in my head, never out loud. He caught me many times staring at him. Those were there moments I thought I was having a conversation with him, when in actuality I had it in my head. I tried explaining it to him once, somewhere along the way I lost my train of thought and finished the explanation in my head. To this day he still doesn't know what I'm thinking when I'm staring at him. Now that I think about it he must think I'm a creep. Yea I can imagine that conversation. I mused watching him walk out of his house and stretching. 'What are you looking at?' 'Me? Nothing. Not technically at least. I suppose I'm looking at you.' 'Why?' 'Cause I'm trying to figure out what you're thinking about me when I'm staring at you' 'Ok...Creep'

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at y~" I began and stopped feeling the heat rise to my cheeks as I realized that he and I had entered real time conversation, "yardage between those two trees back there," I quickly recovered, and Neil looked over his shoulder to see what I was looking at before he turned back to me.

"Yea, something tells me that's an excuse." Neil replied and I pursed my lips.

"You don't know me!" I exclaimed jokingly. Neil rolled his eyes.

"Did you want something?"

"Actually there was something~" I began when I was interrupted by another man. Neil turned to him slightly annoyed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Neil asked addressing the angry looking man. The man crossed his arms over his chest.

"You need to take back the crap cow you sold me and give me another one," the man replied angrily. Neil furrowed his eyebrows looking at the man with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Excuse me?" Neil demanded a bit infuriated.

"The cow you sold me? You sold me a sick cow!" The man exclaimed.

"All animals I sell are the best of their breed, if your cow got sick it was because you weren't taking care of it properly!" Neil exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" The man shouted and Neil shook his head. "I will never buy another product from you ever again!"

"As if I would ever sell you another animal!" Neil replied angrily.

"You're a terrible businessman you little shithead!" The man exclaimed and shoved me out the way as he stormed off.

"Good riddance that idiot is gone," Neil mumbled to himself before turning back to me. "You needed something?"

"Um, Neil...What about that man's cow? It's sick...Shouldn't it get~"

"Medicine! Shit, I need to give it some medicine!" He exclaimed dashing back into his house then down the street. I stood there dumbfounded. What do I do now? I need to talk to him, but he just ran off. Do I sit here and wait? How would he handle that rude customer? I thought as I sat down on his stone fence thinking. Neil wasn't easy to understand but somethings were easy to pick out for him. For instance. Neil will rush to the man and hand him the animal medicine. From there he could easily do one of two things, explain to the man the proper care of farm animals and how much medicine to give the cow, or he could give him the medicine and storm off. However, considering how much Neil cares for animals he's probably going to take the time to explain to the man proper care. I thought to myself.

"What are you still doing here?" A voice asked causing me to be pulled out of my thoughts. I stood up glancing up at Neil. Huh, suppose I never noticed how tall he was.

"I was worried, and wanted to know how things went," I replied and could see a light shade of pink form on Neil's cheeks.

"Nothing much happened, I gave the man the medicine, explained how much he needed to give for how long, and some pointers on how to properly take care of a cow," Neil replied. Nailed it! I smiled.

"That's good. It's very admirable how much you care about your animals Neil," I replied and his cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink, almost red.

"This is my job and I take it seriously. So what did you want?" He demanded trying not to look at me. My smile grew bigger. I shrugged.

"I was just wondering Neil, if there was any way that you could sell me a bit of animal meds," I replied and Neil frowned.

"Have you not been taking care of Polly? Is she sick?" He asked in a demanding voice. I shook my head.

"Neil! You've known me for three weeks now, and still you think that I cannot take care of my animals?" I asked faking hurt. Neil furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't walk up to me and ask for medicine then!" He exclaimed.

"Even you should know that the summer season animals can get overheated and sickly. I'm not saying that I'm going to allow Polly to get sick, however, I want to be prepared for anything," I replied and Neil flushed red.

"I suppose that is a reasonable excuse," he replied quietly and I smiled.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked, and Neil shook his head.

"Neil never gives anyone a compliment, so don't expect any Sweetheart," a voice replied making both Neil and I to look up. Dunhill was standing behind us along with a red head man that were giving the two of us a snide smirk. Neil crossed his arms over his chest.

"Was kind of hoping that you would never return to this town," Neil replied sourly, and I looked back and forth from the two men almost seeing the static coming off the two of them.

"Is there history here that I don't know about?" I asked and Neil turned away, the young man putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Neil's jealous of me is all," the man replied and Neil flushed red again.

"Why would I be jealous of you? I have a pretty successful business."

"For now."

"Not to be rude, but um...Who are you?"

"Elise this is~" Dunhill began before the man stopped him.

"Relax Dunhill I can introduce myself. My name is Allen, and you must be the beautiful young architect that built my salon correct," he replied in this matter of fact tone his arm still around my shoulders.

"Um~" was all I could respond before the man continued inspecting my short hair carefully.

"I'm not seeing your roots, who dyes your hair?" He replied sifting through my hair I looked at Neil confused who in turn just shook his head before walking away.

"Um~" I replied trying to back away from Allen's nimble hands.

"No one...It's my natural colour," I replied and he swung around to face me in disbelief.

"There is no way your hair is naturally white. Orange eyes too?"

"All one hundred percent natural."

"So are you older then what you look?"

"No, twenty-three."

"Not possible."

"My grandfather was gray when he was fifteen. Guess I just pulled the lucky end of gene pool."

"You know, I could dye your~"

"No thank you," I replied starting to walk away. He followed, a smirk still on his face.

"So do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You can, don't expect me to answer."

"You went to school for architecture right?"

"That is right."

"Why aren't you building skyscrapers somewhere then? Why are you stuck in this dead end town?"

"Sorry, you haven't reached that level of friendship to get an answer like that," I replied, but Allen pressed on.

"I mean did you piss of your firm or something? I'm confused. You seem like a smart woman. Success shouldn't have been that hard for you." I sighed.

"Success? Failure? That is all something that depends on the person. You can't be born as either. All you can do is try your hardest and hope that life plays out for you in a good way."

"So...What you're saying is your life has already fallen as far down as you can go and this was your last choice?"

"Allen right? Look, you seem like a very nice young man~"

"I am, thank you," he interrupted.

"But I don't think that I am comfortable with discussing that bit of information with you. No offense," I replied still walking towards my farm. Allen stopped, smile still plastered on his face, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, guess I'll just have to be your friend then right?" He replied walking away. I shook my head watching him walk away over my shoulder. This could get annoying, other than Neil the only other one that was my age that I knew was Iroha. I liked her too. Daughter of a blacksmith, training to be a blacksmith herself. She was quiet, kept mostly to herself, sweet, and she didn't annoy me. I want to say that Allen's heart is in the right place wanting to be my friend, however, I just couldn't foresee something like that happening, at least not right now.

I stepped on my farm and frowned. Allen distracted me and I never got the medicine from Neil, he walked off somewhere and I didn't know where too. That means that I have to go back into town and find him. Maybe he was along the river? Either way I had to go and find him before I could finish my work. I let out a frustrated sigh and made my way east towards the river.

"Done talking to your bestie?" A voice asked and I turned to face Neil, a small smile on my face.

"Is that a hint of jealously I hear in your voice?" I asked and Neil rolled his eyes.

"As if I would ever be jealous of that pompous airbag," he replied.

"Oo~ hostile aren't we?"

"Sorry, just not the biggest fan of him."

"I got that."

"Did you need something?"

"You remember that conversation we had earlier? About medicine?" Neil sighed.

"You'll have to follow me back to my house and I can get you some," he replied leading me away from the river and back into town. I stood outside his door as he unlocked the door. He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Are you coming in?" He asked and I looked around.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, I'm talking to the squirrel in the tree behind you. You're the one that wants the animal medicines right?"

"Um, yea, I just, you know~" I began uncertainly.

"Know what?"

"We aren't exactly friends, I figured you wouldn't want me in your house." Neil let out another frustrated sigh.

"So you're not coming in?"

"No...I'll wait out here for you," I replied uncomfortably.

"Fine," Neil replied disappearing into his house, then reappearing just as quickly. He handed me a bottle of medicine, and I began to hand him some money and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about payment. This one's on me."

"Oh no, I can't~"

"It's fine," he replied a bit forcefully and I nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later then," I replied and began to walk away when he stopped me. I turned back to him, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"I never said you were a bad person Elise. You're actually a very good person, and this is just an observation, but you don't seem to trust people very well. You seem to have a wall that you can't break down," he replied and I stopped looking down at my feet.

"Do you ever feel as though you had your life figured out when something happens and puts everything on hold?" I asked glancing up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It's nothing, never-mind. Thank you for the medicine," I replied walking back to my farm quickly. I knew that I left Neil with questions, but that was something that I wasn't ready to acknowledge just yet. Not even to myself, some things were too hard to remember, and it wasn't exactly as though I could forget. Someone had to remember. For those that no longer can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Step Two: Embracing New Life

Summer came quicker than I expected, and very soon I found myself planting summer seeds in the excruciating heat of the valley. I leaned against my hoe taking a few deep breaths before proceeding with my tilling. Now, now Elise, you know damn well that where you are from it was much hotter than this. You just simply grew use to the cool weather of that mountain town...From three years ago...I shook my head. Shush Elise, none of this right now. He told you that by now you should be embracing a new life. I let out a deep exhale. A new life? Was it that simple and easy to move on? Was that what other people do? Just move on and forget? I don't think that I could do that. Not forget.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I could hear a soft cry coming from the entrance of my farm. I turned around to find Neil walking towards me, a lamb in his arms. My heart skipped a beat, the lamb was adorable, its white fluff looking like cotton. I smiled at Neil.

"You know," I began, "most people ask a woman on a date first before producing a baby." I scolded myself. What was wrong with me? Neil didn't like me! Why was I constantly catching myself flirting with him? Stop! Just stop, you said it yourself, no one can be trusted, no matter what your instincts told you..You weren't ready then, you won't be ready now. Neil let a small smile form on his face cradling the lamb.

"Well, it's too bad that this baby looks like her father instead of her mother, because her mother is quite the looker," he replied and I froze, my heart stopping. Did he just flirt back? No, it must have been a misunderstanding. Neil didn't like anyone, less of all me. Why would he flirt with me? I ran my hand through my hair.

"Is that the sheep I ordered from you?"

"It is."

"I thought you sold full grown animals?"

"I sold the last adult before you came make an order. You'll just have to learn baby care," Neil replied dropping the lamb in my arms. I cuddled the lamb burying my face in her soft coat.

"Keep doing that and you'll die a short lived life," he replied and I looked up at him over the lamb.

"You don't even know the half of it," I replied quietly and Neil cocked his head to the side.

"Hm? What was that?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Thank you for the lamb Neil, you can be at ease when I say that she will be taken care of," I said making my way towards my barn. Neil followed me, and I glanced at him out the corner of my eye.

"Did you need something else?" I asked, and Neil stood there having a mental battle with himself as I walked into the fenced yard where Polly and my chicken Peeko were. I placed the lamb down smiling as she jumped through the grass field.

"Juney, I think that's what I'll name you," I replied out loud. Ok, I know I'm not exactly the best when it comes to naming animals, but I did what I could.

"Elise," Neil began making me jump, I had forgot that he was standing there watching me.

"Yes Neil?"

"I was just...Wondering...You know...I was thinking about what Allen said the other day and," he began still mentally battling himself.

"What Neil? What could Allen possibly have said about me that is making your all flustered?" I asked and Neil flushed pink.

"I was wondering why did you decide to come to this town...I mean your father must have told you that the town had been dying even since before he left here." I took a deep breath trying to mentally prepare myself, sifting through my thoughts trying to figure out what to tell him.

"Well...He said that work might be slow because the town was having problems...But Dunhill told my father that he wanted me to help him with some town improvements, which is why I assume he has been making me build shops and homes since I arrived here," I began rambling off, "but I never imagined that it would be something like this. It seems as though I'm doing a good job but that too is hard to tell~"

"Elise~" Neil began touching my arm gently. I looked up at him then blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble off like that, I suppose that when I'm nervous I just ramble off the first things that come to mind."

"What would you be nervous about?" He asked and I felt my heart drop. Shit. I walked into that one, even if that wasn't his actual intention. What do I say now? I wasn't ready to tell people about my past.

"Um..." I began uneasily my hands fidgeting. Neil scratched the back of his head.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is...Are you happy living here? Happy being a farmer? I suppose I just want to know if you wouldn't have been better off living in the city doing what you went to school for." I gave him a small smile.

"Actually I am happy. There are some things that I need to work out with myself, but other than the past I am happy. I feel productive with this farm. This farm pulled my father out of a hole, I was hoping that it could do the same for me. I feel that it is yielding positive results."

"Meaning, you wouldn't be leaving any time soon then right?" He asked and I looked at him a sly smile forming on my face.

"Neil, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you like me and don't want me to leave," I teased, and Neil closed his eyes his cheeks flushing again.

"It's not for me, Dunhill seems to really like you, and he thinks that you are bringing more people in this town," Neil replied and I nodded my head.

"Of course. Dunhill likes me," I replied when Neil turned on his heel and began to walk away. I frowned and leaned against the fence.

"Leaving already? I was hoping you'd stay for a bit longer, I was enjoying our conversation without any insults." Neil glanced over his shoulder at me.

"That will be a cold day in hell Elise. Don't get your hopes up too much," he called before disappearing off my farm. I frowned. I don't know why I wanted Neil to like me, I didn't care for people all that much, but...There was something about this town that put me at ease. Maybe it was because the town was filling up with carefree citizens that didn't worry about what happened outside of their town, or maybe it was because I was just staying busy that I didn't have to stress myself over everything else. When I was working I wasn't stressing, or thinking about what happened, but night always came, and when night came so did the stress. I turned around and watching Juney jump around Polly. What I wouldn't give to be a kid and carefree again. Yes, I can say that I have embraced life here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Poor Unfortunate Souls

I can still remember those dark blue eyes looking up at me from the stretcher. He gave me a faint smile, trying to ensure me that everything was going to be okay, while simultaneously trying to boost his own confidence. "Don't worry," he began slowly his voice low and scratchy," everything will be fine. Hey. When all of this is over, when I'm better, you'll be the first person I come see. I promise."

His voice rang in my head, reminding me of that day. That was when they wheeled him into the surgery room, where he slipped into a coma, and never woke up. I had already felt bad about the whole situation, and hearing his last words over and over in my head didn't make things any better. I let out a sigh and glanced at the ginger man next to me that was rambling on.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I flashed him a small smile.

"Sure Rod. Why?"

"Well," the young man began, "you had this very distant look in your eyes." I shook my head.

"It's nothing." Rod cocked his head to the side, moving his feet back and forth in the river just on the edge of my farm.

"You know, my mom always said that when a woman says it's nothing it really means that she wants to talk about it."

"Well, no offense to your mother, but I really don't want to talk about anything," I replied lying down, hands behind my head. Rod leaned back on his hands looking at me.

"Sure of course, whatever you say," he replied.

"Hey, everyone has their secrets," I replied closing my eyes. Rod's heart was in a good place, he meant well which was probably why I could tolerate him so much.

"What about you Rod?"

"Me? What?"

"Do you have any secrets?"

"Oh yea! I've got tons of secrets!"

"Oh really?" I asked looking at him a smile on my face.

"Yup! For instance! When I moved back into town, I was a bit disappointed that Allen moved back before I did, I wanted to be the one that moved back first. It was kind of a bet we had between ourselves."

"One which you lost."

"Yup. Also! I use to have the biggest crush on you until I saw that Neil was still living here, then I kind of mentally shit myself cause he would~" Rod rambled on before stopping and giving me this embarrassed look. I sat up slowly.

"Oh no, you can't pull yourself out of this one now. You have to finish that statement," I replied and Rod flushed a deep shade of red. He scratched the back of his head.

"It's nothing, he just...I mention you to him a couple of times, and he kind of just scowls at me as though you are the most annoying thing in the world." I rolled my eyes, I knew that was not what Rod wanted to say, but I let it go considering I knew how Neil was. So I played along.

"Yea Neil can kind of be an ass at times, but he's not entirely a bad person." Rod laughed.

"You're right he's not. I think he just has a problem expressing his emotions," Rod replied standing up.

"Leaving already?" I asked and Rod nodded his head.

"I have a few things I need to take care of around the house before I go out and meet Allen."

"That sounds like fun," I replied standing up as well. Rod smiled.

"I haven't seen Allen in years so I'm sure it will be interesting," he replied and I stood up as well stretching.

"Yea, I should get myself into town as well, I need to add some finishing touches to the inn before the new tenants move in," I replied following him off my farm and into town. He gave me a quick hug before bidding me good bye and parting ways with me. I made my way to the other side of town and walked up the hills to the place where I was building the inn, at the top of the hill overlooking this half of the town. I walked into the inn and made my way up the stairs to the attic so I could get onto the roof. I needed to add some more shingles to the roof before I could tell Dunhill that the place was ready for people to live in, and so I put my headphones on and went to work placing the shingles. I needed to immerse myself into my work, as much as I hated the summer heat, I was not about to work in the freezing weather of winter.

It seemed as though it were nothing but a few minutes, but my watch told me otherwise when I glanced at it. I had been at it for hours, but the roof was finished. I stood up and looked at my handiwork. I nodded. I have to say I'm not a vain person but damn do I make a good building. I smiled to myself as I made my way off the roof and down the stairs when I could hear something behind me. I stopped and turned around slowly. I didn't see anyone, but I could feel something watching me. I took a deep breath and started to walk away. Calm down Elise, this is all in your head, I tried to convince myself, when I stopped again hearing a voice. I was frozen. I knew that voice...But...They couldn't have followed me here could they? No. We took care of them three years ago. Right? I told you I would pay back to you unto what you did to me. I heard and whirled around, my heart beat quickening its pace. Calm down Elise, it's nothing~you know as well as I, that something is never just in your imagination. I told you that you and I would meet again. That you and I had unfinished business~

"Shut up!" I shouted dashing out of the building only to run smack into Neil.

"What the hell?" Neil demanded and I rubbed my head looking over my shoulder at the building.

"Nothing, I'm sorry Neil, I didn't mean to run into you like that," I quickly stammered still looking over my shoulder at the inn.

"What are you looking at? Is everything okay? You look as though you just saw a ghost," Neil replied helping me to my feet. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. It was nothing. Just my imagination," I replied looking down at my feet and Neil bent forward to look me in the eyes.

"Are you sure? You look pale and terrible," Neil replied and I took a step back.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," I replied and Neil took a step forward.

"Are you sure?" He persisted, and I nodded my head furiously.

"Yes yes I'm fine," I replied turning around. "I have to go. I have things that I need to do," I finished dashing off north of the town and heading into the woods leaving Neil standing there looking dumbfounded.

Poor thing, she runs as though she can escape us.

We are everywhere.

You told us that we would be okay.

You said that you would protect us.

Why are you running?

Don't you care?

Don't we matter?

Don't you have a conscious?

Don't you miss us?

I did what I could. I was one person. I was beside myself, you have to understand that I tried my hardest. I thought to myself as I leaned against the big tree deep in the woods, but the voices never stopped.

You poor unfortunate soul. You ran away from us. You ran away from him. Why? Why can't you answer us? Are we no longer good enough for you? I could feel my knees growing weak, my head spinning. You were right. I wasn't alone. He believed in me. He followed me too, that was a mistake. I'm sorry. I thought furiously sinking to my knees, my head feeling as though it would explode. I'm sorry.

You left us for this new life. You abandoned us. You forgot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Typhoon

 _It was three shots that rang through the area, I kept my eyes closed. A sharp pain right below my ribs, another straight through the hip. There was a third shot, but...It didn't make contact? I opened my eyes slowly, my heart beat slowing down, the color draining from my face. Nothing worked for me, it must have been the shock of reality. I felt sick._

 _"No," I said quietly feeling my knees buckle underneath me. I should have passed out, but I guess I didn't. Was it shock taking over? Making my hand grab the gun and point it at his chest?_

I opened my eyes, staring up at the whitewashed ceiling, the itchy blankets covering up to my shoulders. My mind shut down. Did I pass out? What happened? Where the hell was I? Oh god it wasn't a dream! I thought to myself sitting up frantically and jumping out of the bed. Was I in one of the medic tents? I racked my brain furiously, I don't remember passing out. I don't remember anything. I looked around the room and quickly made my way around the bed looking for a door. I wanted to get out of here, I needed to find out where I was, find out what happened when someone stepped in the front of me. A slim older man with triangular glasses stopped me.

"Elise, where do you think you are going?" He asked in a demanding voice. I took a mental step back. Did I know him? I shook my head. Yes I knew who he was. I moved into Echo Town a little over a season ago, and this was our doctor. This was Klaus. He held the rim of his glasses, bending forward and looking at me expectantly.

"I...I was going home..." I replied uneasy, trying to make my way around him. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? So you can pass out in this summer heat again?" He demanded and I shook my head.

"What? Wait...What happened?"

"Sanjay found you collapsed in the forest. Do you have an explanation for yourself?"

"I...I don't know. I don't remember...Anything...I don't remember what happened," I replied feeling my heart drop. I really didn't remember anything, and I didn't know who Sanjay was...Right?

"What do you mean you don't remember?" He asked walking me back over to the bedside and sitting me down. I put a hand to my head.

"I thought I was still..." I caught myself and stood up. "Nothing...I'm sure it was just the heat that made my head fuzzy," I finished walking towards the door. Klaus followed grabbing my arm.

"Elise, you know that you aren't alone, that you can always talk to someone about what's troubling you." I looked at Klaus from over my shoulder.

"I don't believe that I know what you are talking about," I replied softly.

"Elise...I saw the scars. Some things you can't keep to yourself forever," he replied putting a hand to my shoulder. I looked down at my feet before glancing up at him out the corner of my eye.

"Some things are harder to talk about, " I replied my hand resting on the doorknob of the clinic. Klaus let out a sigh.

"Fine, be that way. At least go and show that young man that you're grateful for him bringing you in before the storm," Klaus replied in an irritated tone before walking up the stairs. Yea I did need to thank this man, even though I didn't know who he was. I walked out the clinic stopping dead in my tracks when a calm man, with olive skin and pure white hair met me at the door. He gave me a calming smile.

"I was just on my way to see if you were doing any better. How are you?" He asked and I hesitated for a moment. This man was gorgeous.

"I'm doing better actually. Thank you for your help," I replied with a short bow. The man's smile grew bigger.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was a bit worried when I saw you pass out in the woods yesterday."

"Actually I was going to ask you about that. Do you remember seeing me doing anything before hand? Before I passed out?" I asked scratching the back of my head. The man frowned furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, my apologies, I did not. All I saw was you doubled over before passing out," he replied. I nodded my head.

"That's fine. I was just trying to put the pieces together."

"Of course, and I don't think that I introduced myself to you. My name is Sanjay and I just moved here with my master in the house that you built for us," he replied with another smile.

"Very nice to meet you, my name is Elise," I replied with another short bow. "I hope that I don't come off as rude, but I need to return to my farm and do a bit of work."

"Of course! Do not overwork yourself now Elise," Sanjay replied excusing himself. I turned on my heel and made my way out of town and back towards my farm. I took a deep breath, if I went back to work early Klaus would be pissed at me. I sighed, I had work to do. I thought looking up at the darkening sky. I suppose that was what Klaus was talking about. There must have been an actual storm heading our way. I made my way to the barn, Polly and Juney making their way towards me. I smiled.

"Did you guys miss me?" I asked sweetly, and Polly gave a happy moo before nuzzling her nose against my head. Juney jumped around my feet, and I made my way to the silo to take some hay out for them. I put it out for them and made my way out the barn running smack into Allen.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," I replied and he outstretched his hand helping me to my feet, a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I was hoping that I would run into you anyway," he replied slyly. I felt my face flush a light pink.

"Oh really?" I asked uncomfortably scooting past him. He followed me.

"Yes, I wanted to check up on you. This will be your first storm here in the valley...If you want some company," he replied his grin growing bigger as he put his arm around my shoulders. I let out a slow exhale and removed his arm from my shoulders.

"No," I replied with a heavy grin. Allen frowned.

"Oh come now, I'm not that scary am I?"

"No Allen, it's not that you are scary. In fact, you would probably be the last person that I would be afraid of right now. See, I had a boyfriend like you, the end result was a gunshot to the chest. I told myself I wasn't going to allow that to happen to me again," I replied stopping at the front door of my house with my arms crossed over my chest. Allen frowned.

"That's not a metaphor for a bad relationship was it?" He asked leaning against the house.

"Nope," I replied shaking my head. Allen nodded his.

"Cop?"

"Something like that."

"You know, being alone doesn't help with the hurt. We can take it slow," he replied, and I turned to him, he was serious. No smug smile on his face, no joking.

"I appreciate the act of kindness Allen, but I'm fine right now. Really," I replied opening the door and walking in. Allen placed his hand on the door to stop me, and leaned in.

"You and Neil aren't so different, don't be like Neil, don't keep it to yourself," Allen replied taking another step forward. "Don't hide the pain," he finished planting a kiss on my cheek before turning on his heel and walking away. "Also, stay indoors Elise, this typhoon is a big one." I closed the door behind me as Allen walked off my farm. I had been in bad storms before, the only difference from then and now was that I was a farmer with animals to worry about. I really hope this storm doesn't last long like in the east. I only had so much food left for my animals. I made my way towards the kitchen the tv making noise in the background as I started my chores. Did I make sure that everything in the barn and coop was secure? Did I pick up all the loose trash in the yard? I'm going to lose so much crops because of this storm, I thought to myself. I crouched down digging through the cabinets when there was a knock at the door. I peered over the counter looking at the door uncertainly. I don't normally get visitors, and a storm was about to rage through the valley. Who would leave the comfort of their house now? I thought to myself as I opened the door to Neil standing there, a light rain coming down from the sky.

"What the hell are you doing out in this weather? Are you insane?" I demanded pulling the Animal Dealer into the house. Neil shook the water out his hair.

"I had to come check on you make sure you had everything you needed before the storm got worse," Neil replied moving away from the door. I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you insane? Neil it's called the phone! Try using it once in a while!" I exclaimed and Neil turned to me a glare on his face.

"Well, maybe if you had been watching the news and hadn't disappeared we wouldn't be in this situation!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't you dare make this about me!" I said opening the door to shoo him out when thunder cracked across the sky making me jump. I slammed the door and turned to Neil glaring. He shook his head at me. I raised a finger at him.

"You can sleep on the floor."

"I'm not staying here."

"Oh? And are you going to let the wind blow you back home?" I asked sarcastically marching back to the kitchen. Neil followed me and leaned against the counter.

"The storm hasn't fully hit yet, I can still make it back home," he replied and as if the world were working against him, the wind picked up speed sounding as though it were going to tear the roof off. Neil and I both looked up at the ceiling before the lights went out.

"Aw shit," I replied trying to make my way around the counter digging for some candles.

"Oh hold on I have a solution for this," Neil replied contently pulling his phone out and turning it on. I turned to him and glared.

"Really? NOW you want to use your phone?" I demanded trying not to smile at the blond who was still leaning on the counter self satisfied with his little stunt. I pulled out a couple of candles and began lighting them. "Here hold this," I told Neil handing him a candle as I made my way towards the living room to put one down, and doing the same for the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom Neil was sitting on the sofa feet propped on my coffee table. I cocked my head to the side.

"Excuse me? The hell you think you are?" I asked knocking his feet off the table he looked up at me as I sat down.

"Well, what am I suppose to do? You have me held captive here."

"No no, no no no, I did not tell you to come over here," I replied pulling out a deck of cards. Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Strip poker?" He replied, then stopped looking down, his face turning bright red. I grinned.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I teased and made my way to the fridge to let Neil calm down. I pulled out two beers and walked back over to him offering him one. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, these aren't good hot, and I don't want them getting warm and cold again. Kinda gross," I replied cracking mine open. Neil nodded his head and cracked his open as well. "So what was your real reason for coming meet me? And don't give me this crap about seeing if I had the supplies, you know I have the supplies...For a little while," I added taking a gulp from my beer. Neil cocked his head to the side.

"Oh really?" He asked grabbing the deck of cards, I nodded my head and dropped down to the floor legs crossed. Neil lowered himself onto the floor as well. I cocked my head to the side waiting for an answer from him. Neil let out a slow exhale shuffling the cards.

"I was worried."

"Uh, Neil~"

"You looked terrified yesterday, and when you never returned home I was a bit concerned," Neil replied quietly starting to pass out the cards. I bit my lip.

"I was...Having...A bit of a flashback," I replied picking up the seven cards that he dealt.

"Flashback of what?" Neil asked and I took another drink of my beer.

"I um...I use to be a soldier," I replied thickly. That was the first time that those words left my lips since I came home from the east.

"Really?" He asked placing a card on the floor. I picked up a card and matched his.

"Yea."

"What happened?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head.

"You think that you get everything under control, that things are finally getting better, and life has a funny way of slapping you in the face," I replied putting my cards down, and downing the rest of my beer. Neil looked up at me.

"I actually understand that," he replied and I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yea, I know that these are the kinds of things that are hard to talk about, but I know what you mean," he replied leaning back on his hands. I rested my head in my hands.

"Do you have the nightmares too?" I asked and Neil nodded.

"Yea. You still see their faces, hear the cries," Neil replied and I stood up making my way back towards the kitchen. Neil watched me as I pulled out two more beers.

"It's really starting to sound bad out there," I replied changing the subject looking out the window into the darkness that was the typhoon raging through the valley. Neil stood up and made his way over towards the window as well.

"The news did say it was going to be a big storm," Neil replied and I looked up at him, feeling my cheeks growing warm. I guess I never noticed how well built Neil was. Although I suppose that comes with the job right? I don't understand these feelings I was having for him. Was it that I was feeling safe with him hoovering over me like this? Or was it that he made me nervous because he wasn't exactly an open book and I wasn't sure what he was capable of doing. Actually, he probably shouldn't be in my house alone with me. This was a mistake, he needed to go.

"Are you okay?" Neil asked cocking his head looking at me confused.

"Yea, I'm fine...Maybe I'm just tired," I replied backing away.

"Yea, maybe a bit of sleep would do some good," Neil replied scratching the back of his head.

"I'll go get you a pillow and blankets," I replied grabbing a candle and making my way over to the closet for some blankets. I could feel my heart beating faster. He didn't come off as a bad guy right? So why was I nervous about it? About letting him sleep on the sofa. I let out a long sigh. Calm down Elise! This is ridiculous! Stop acting like a child, I thought to myself and turned jumping when I saw Neil standing behind me holding the beer bottles.

"Were you going to drink these?" He asked innocently and I held my chest.

"No, no. I'll save them," I replied handing the pillow and blankets to Neil and dashing off towards the kitchen.

"Have I offended you in anyway?" Neil asked following me.

"No, you didn't...I just...I don't know." I replied slowly.

"I make you nervous don't I?" He asked and I looked up at him slowly.

"Um, no.." I replied, apparently not confidently. Neil raised an eyebrow and moved closer.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I looked up at him nervously. He really is freaking tall, and his shoulders, damn they were big. I shook my head. Stop it woman!

"It really is getting late," I replied skirting past him. "I'm sorry if the sofa's not that comfortable, it was from my dad many years ago. Sleep well," I replied slamming the bedroom door behind me leaving Neil standing there in the dark confused. What did I want? What did I want from him? Shit. I don't even know what I want, and Neil made me nervous, and I don't even know why! I scolded myself and threw myself face down on the bed, the storm still sounding as though it would tear off the roof.

 **Authors's note: sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter. Not the best chapter but still, hope you enjoy and thanks for the follows!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A Summer of Triple Trouble

I inhaled deeply, stretching out my back hearing it crack, then did the same with my legs. I rolled my shoulders slowly before wrapping my arms and leg around whatever it was that I was snuggling with through the night. I took another deep breath and rubbed my head against what I was snuggling with and stopped. I felt my eyebrows furrow and I opened my eyes slowly. I pulled back a bit looking at what I was certain was a pair of feet in my face.

"What...The.." I began trailing up the feet and falling back onto the floor with a yelp when I realized that I was sleeping on the couch cuddled up to Neil's feet. Neil stretched before opening an eye to look at me.

"You awake? You know...You radiate quite a bit of heat. No need for a blanket when sleeping with you," Neil replied sitting up slowly.

"What? W-why was I on the couch with you?" I asked and Neil stretched again.

"I don't know...You were sleepwalking and mumbling something about nightmares," Neil began running a hand through his messy blond hair, "then you got all rude and told me to scoot over, and when I didn't move fast enough you threw yourself down on top of me. You aren't exactly easy to move you know!" Neil replied standing up and stretching again his back cracking.

"I-I'm sorry," I replied standing up, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"It really isn't that big of a deal...However..." Neil started turning to me a slight smirk on his face, "you are pretty gassy at night," he finished off and I could feel myself flush a deep red, so much heat was radiating off my cheeks that I could light the chimney with it. Neil let out a soft chuckle.

"Want to talk about your nightmares?"

"I don't even remember having a nightmare, or sleepwalking," I replied and ran a nervous hand through my hand. Neil shrugged.

"Like I said, it really isn't that big a deal...Looks like the storm is still raging pretty bad," Neil replied glancing out the window. I followed him looking out the window myself and let out a long sigh.

"What was that for?" Neil asked turning to me. I rested my hand in my hand.

"I feel as though I just started this farm and the universe is pissed at me trying to tell me something," I replied a bit sadly. Neil leaned forward knocking his shoulders against mine.

"Well, if the universe is trying to tell you something, then it must be that you found a home," Neil replied and I glanced at him out the corner of my eye.

"Why do you say that?" I asked watching as Neil flushed a light shade of pink.

"This valley has a habit of attracting broken people to it," he replied.

"...Are you broken..?" I asked quietly and Neil straightened up.

"I think everyone's broken in their own way. Sometimes Elise people hide their pain through a strained smile, you just never know what they've had to go through. Just keep in mind that no one in this village is perfect, everyone here has a secret to hide."

"...Do...You have a secret to hide as well..." I asked slowly and Neil cocked his head to the side to look at me.

"Secret Elise. There is a meaning to it you know," he replied and I pursed my lips.

"Right...Sorry, it was rude of me to ask something like that of you. My apologies," I replied stepping away from the window.

"I don't understand you," Neil replied and I turned to him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Neil let out a short huff.

"You have this backlash that you aren't afraid to throw at people that give you attitude, but at the same time you don't want to insult anyone. I don't understand it," He replied and I gave him a strained smile.

"I was always careful not to tread on people's toes, but when I became a soldier it was a different story. I had to toughen up so that I wasn't bullied by the men in my squad. I learned very quickly that men would be afraid of you if you just put them in their place."

"Men and women aren't so different, other then body parts. Actually, women can get scary especially when~"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence," I asked in a cautious tone. Neil grinned.

"I suppose I shouldn't huh?" He replied and I smiled at him scrunching my nose.

"Probably not," I replied when the lights blinked back on. Neil and I both turned to look out the window. The storm had finally subsided from a heavy downpour to a light drizzle.

"Huh, would you look at that. Finally we have some relief. Maybe now I can go home and get some things worked out from the storm," Neil replied and I nodded my head.

"I need to go and check on the barn and coop, I'm worried that I didn't prepare enough for a storm and the buildings may have taken a bad hit," I agreed with a frown. Neil shook his head.

"I've seen your work, I'm sure it survived just fine," he replied making his way towards the door. I nodded my head.

"Sure, keep things as positive as we can. Can't you just let me be a pessimist?" I asked and Neil rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, whatever," Neil said walking out of my farmhouse, I followed him a small smile on my face.

"You know you aren't such a bad person. You're actually pretty nice," I said and Neil turned back to me, walking backwards.

"Sorry Sweetheart, this is only a temporary fix. You and I will be at each other's throats by this time tomorrow," he replied with a playful gin. I laughed.

"Sure, whatever you say," I added making my way to the barn. I walked into the barn only to be greeted by Polly and Juney the second I walked in. I smiled.

"You guys are probably starving huh? Maybe a little frightened from that storm too," I said placing some hay in the bins for them to eat. I stroked their heads wanting to bring them outside but knew it would be too risky with it still raining outside.

"Well, I am a bit hungry, and the storm really didn't scare me so much," a voice replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Well that sounds like your prob~" I began then whipped my head around to look at a young man with dusty blond hair and crimson colored eyes, a broad smile on his perfect face. "Did you just teleport here?" I asked my heart beating faster. The man laughed.

"No. I'm in town to visit my...Family...And well the house was locked and I needed a place to stay. So I remembered this old abandoned farm and figured I could squat here...however this place wasn't as abandoned as I remembered. Hope you don't mind that a man, such as myself, stayed in your barn," the man replied with a sly smile running his fingers through my hair. I cringed away from his hand.

"Um, no, so long as you were out of this terrible storm," I answered starting to walk towards the barn's side door towards the coop, the young man following in step with me. "So um, who's your family?" The young man wagged a finger at me.

"Now now, that would spoil the surprise," he said holding the door open for me. I stepped through it uncertainly.

"Oh...Um...Wouldn't want that would we?" I asked and the young man laughed.

"Am I making you uneasy? You are the new farmer correct?" The man asked and I nodded my head. "Cause what I heard about you you're kind of a person that doesn't take anyone's crap. So why is it that I make you uneasy?" He asked bending forward, his nose inches from mine.

"Because you're creepy," I replied, and that was not a lie. This man freaked me out. The man laughed.

"I like a girl who isn't afraid to say what's on her mind," he replied grabbing my chin. I grabbed his hand calmly removing it from my chin.

"No," I replied skirting past him to tend to my chickens. The young man shrugged.

"Well, whatever, we'll be seeing each other often so long as I'm around. Promise," he whispered into my ear and I swatted him away. "Do I at least get a name to put to your pretty face?" I turned to him slowly.

"No," I said bluntly and the young man laughed again.

"Well, I do like a woman that plays hard to get."

"I thought you liked a woman that wasn't afraid to say what's on her mind?" I replied beginning to pick eggs. The man shrugged.

"Perhaps I just like women?" he suggested before walking out my coop. I let out a frustrated sigh, rolling my eyes. "Men," I muttered.

The next day

I rise early in the morning right before sunrise to do my morning jog before work. I make my way past the river and through the forest, occasionally foraging. I had to stay somewhat in shape to do the work I do around my farm. I skidded to a halt when I noticed Iroha crushing rocks outside of the mine.

"Good morning!" I called and she turned to me a soft smile on her face.

"Oh good morning Elise. What are you doing out in the forest this early in the morning?" She asked and I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Doing a bit of morning aerobics. You?"

"I was looking for some materials to do some blacksmithing."

"Any luck?" I asked and she shrugged.

"As good as I can get, I probably need to delve deeper into the mines to get to the really good ores."

"Well," I replied starting to stretch. "If you ever need a mining buddy I would be more than happy to accompany you." Iroha smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate the offer," she replied and I bid my farewell to continue my jog, making my way through the western part of the town, waving good morning to Rod, before heading to the central part of the town. I was jogging past Neil's house when shouting could be heard coming from his house. I slowed down looking at the door uncertainly when finally the door flung open, Neil standing in the doorway a finger pointing out his house straight at me. I stopped dry feeling all color drain from my face.

"Get out! I hate when you show up unannounced asking me idiotic questions like that! Get out now!" Neil shouted and turned towards me, his face flushing bright red. I was still in mid jog, eyes wide as though I had just gotten caught doing something bad.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Neil demanded. "You look freaking ridiculous."

"Um...Well...I wouldn't have to be looking at you if you hadn't flung the door open yelling for me to get out," I remarked with a frown.

"I wasn't talking about you dipshit!" He exclaimed and I folded my hands on my hips.

"Name calling is very inappropriate at this moment in time. So rude, and here to think you would be nicer after that moment we had~"

"Don't," Neil interrupted.

"Who are you talking to Neil?" A voice called and I felt every muscle in my body stiffen. It was the young man from the day before. Neil rolled his eyes.

"None of your goddamned business!" Neil shouted and the young man smirked.

"That's not nice. Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend."

"Correction. Neil is too much of an asshole to be in a relationship with me," I replied with an eye roll. The young man leaned on the door frame his smile never faltering.

"A shame really. For such a pretty girl like you to have to put up with this ass." Neil flushed red again turning to his brother.

"Shut up! You're not helping!"

"Not helping you bang her? Or not helping myself bang her? Cause I think I might be nailing it."

"You're not, and still standing right here," I replied folding my arms over my chest.

"Neil you haven't introduced us."

"Because I don't want to," Neil growled. The young man pushed himself off the door frame and made his way towards me bowing.

"My name is Nathan, and you are?" He asked and I glanced at Neil who just shook his head waving a hand in the air as if to say 'just get it over with'.

"Elise," I replied and Nathan smiled.

"That is a very pretty name~"

"Keep it in your pants please, because I am already not amused," I began and Nathan laughed.

"My my you really weren't joking when you said she didn't take anyone's crap," Nathan replied tilting his head towards Neil. Neil shook his head.

"You do realize that if she puts you on your ass I will laugh and not offer to help you up," Neil replied, and I don't remember much else about what they were arguing about as I began to tune them out, focusing on Nathan. He stood taller than Neil, and his hair wasn't nearly as messy as Neil's, his crimson eyes were dark and easy to read. He was a man with very simple ways to his life. Torment his younger brother, and hit on women. Other than that the rest of his agendas were simply work, sleep, occasionally eat, and workout. There must have been a bit of jealously within him as he watched his younger brother become a successful man running his own life. I wonder if they ever got along. The way they bicker seemed as though they use to be good friends before Nathan ruined that. Yea, that's right, I'm blaming the older brother, it's not always the younger sibling that causes the problem. He slept with Neil's girlfriend. That had to be it. Meh, it might be something else, but giving Nathan's track record and the way he openly flirts with me, can't be that far off right? What were they arguing about anyway? And why the hell was my name in the both of their mouths?! This is all Nathan's fault! He started hitting on me and Neil got all flustered from it. The hell was wrong with these men, I didn't want to be a part of their argument!

I furrowed my eyebrows and Nathan huffed folding his arms over his chest turning to me, a smile crawling back on his face.

"Seeing something you like beautiful?" Nathan asked slyly.

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head trying to come back into real time conversations. Neil put a hand to his head.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Keep my name out of your mouth."

"I didn't...I didn't say your name.." Nathan replied and Neil shook his head.

"She does that. She has conversations inside her head~"

"Oh?" Nathan replied interrupting Neil, "were we having a good conversation then?" I furrowed my eyebrows taking a step back.

"What?"

"Elise we are back in real life now. You can see your way out of this village," Neil replied pointing at Nathan.

"Come on now Neil. I come here every year around summer, you know that."

"Then go stay at the inn!"

"But the inn is full...Perhaps Elise will let me stay with her then," Nathan suggested putting an arm around my shoulders. I felt a muscle in my cheek twitch and Neil flinched.

"You might not want to do that Nat," Neil replied.

"Why's that?" Nathan asked and I grabbed Nathan by his wrist removing his arm from my shoulder, and pointed a finger at him.

"If I didn't have some kind of respect for Neil and the people that live in this village I would break your arm right now. Stop acting as though you can win me over with some quick witted charm and cute smiles. It doesn't work that way. Keep it in your pants, and keep my name out of your mouth," I replied storming off.

"Don't worry, you'll like me eventually. Everyone does," Nathan called after me. I didn't turn around, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that I turned to look at him. Instead I made my way back onto my farm to do my work for the day. Feeding the chickens, watering the crops, milking the cow, trying to calm the baby sheep down, water the crops...Wait did I say that already?

"ELISE!" I heard a voice shout at me and I turned around confused. Who was shouting at me? And before I knew what was happening someone threw themselves at me almost knocking me to the ground. I looked down at the kid confused for a moment before my head finished processing who was hugging me.

"Daniel?" I asked in shock and the little boy shook his head his shaggy white hair falling in his eyes. "What are you doing here? HOW did you get here?"

"I came visit you! And...Well...Let's not get into that.."

"Danny, you are ten years old! Mom must be freaking out right now!" I exclaimed and Daniel frowned.

"Please don't tell Mom!"

"Danny I have to call her and let her know that no one kidnapped you. Dear god what were you thinking?" I demanded dragging him towards my farm house.

"I was thinking I missed you..." Daniel replied quietly and I stopped letting out a soft sigh.

"Danny~"

"It's lonely without you, and Benny's no fun now that he's back," Daniel replied with a frown. I let out another sigh.

"Fine. I'll call Mom, and tell her what happened, but you can never tell her that I lied to her about what you did understand?" I demanded pointing a finger at Daniel. Daniel smiled.

"Ok!"

 **Author's note: sorry about the late post hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. Been having some...complications at work with the landlords we rent our building from, but everything should be good now. Hope you like and happy holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Step Three: Assimilating and Blending

"How far do you think I can jump?" Daniel asked looking over the edge of the barn. I looked up at him then over the barn roof with a frown, thinking.

"Meh...Two feet," I replied and Daniel frowned.

"I can jump further than that."

"Psh, no you can't," I replied and Daniel got into a jump stance and I grinned.

"Watch me," he replied and I sat back on my feet to watch him.

"I swear on your grandmother's grave that if you jump off that roof son I bring down a punishment on you so hard that it will make Elise cringe!" A voice exclaimed and both Daniel and myself tucked our heads into our shoulders cringing. Fun was officially over, Dad was here. I peeked over the side of the barn, and there standing in all his glorious rage was our father. Tall, broad-shouldered, fiery orange eyes, short white hair, jaw so sharp you could cut your hand on. I gave him a sheepish grin.

"H-hi Dad," I replied, Dad's frown never faltered, he crossed his arms over his broad chest, his foot tapping impatiently. Daniel turned to me slowly.

"I think Dad's mad," he replied. I nodded my head.

"I think so too."

"Daniel, get down here now," Dad replied furiously, and Daniel climbed down the ladder slowly. I pursed my lips and Dad frowned at me.

"You too," he demanded, and I shrunk back a bit debating on whether I wanted to go down or not. I decided that I better not piss my father off any more then he already was. I took a deep breath and launched myself off the roof of my barn landing just beyond my father. Daniel frowned.

"How come I couldn't jump off the roof but she could?" He whined and my father glared at both of us.

"Because you're a skinny little shithead and your sister is a conniving shithead that's why. Did you break something?" My father demanded turning to me. I was still in a squat form from my land not sure as to whether or not I should move considering I couldn't feel my legs at the moment. That was a mistake.

"Uhh," was all I could respond.

"Son of a shit," my father muttered before pulling me up by my arm. Nope, my legs still worked. I was all good. I gave him another sheepish grin.

"You two. I swear. Do you understand the consequences of what you did young man?" My father demanded hands on his hips, foot tapping against the ground angrily. Daniel looked down at the ground.

"Um well I~"

"No you didn't!" My father exploded causing the both of us to flinch. "Because if you had you would have never done any of it! You could have gotten kidnapped! You could have fallen to your death! You could have gotten run over and a dozen other things could have happened to a ten year old such as yourself! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-I"

"I wanted to see Daniel again, and I told him to meet me. I know I should have told you and Mom about it...I just~"

"Save it! I let your mom believe that, but I don't buy it! The only reason I don't is because I was the same person when I was your age. And you!" My dad fumed pointing an accusing finger at me. "Would it KILL you to at least send one letter once in a while? Your mother panics enough about you already, I don't need her thinking every day that you're dead!"

"Sorry Dad," I said quietly. Dad let out a slow frustrated sigh before running his hands through his hair, his expression softening a bit.

"I'm just glad that you're ok," Dad replied pulling Daniel into a hug.

"I'm sorry Dad," Daniel replied.

"How are things going on this old farm Elise?" Dad asked looking around seeming to be impressed at the work I did to repair the farm. I shrugged.

"It's progress," I replied and Dad gave me a warm smile.

"It's amazing," he replied and turned back to Daniel. "It's time to go back home. Tell Elise bye." Daniel nodded his head and gave me a big hug.

"Please let me come back to the farm someday," Daniel whispered and I nodded my head.

"Don't worry Danny, you'll be able to come back any time...But correctly next time ok?" I replied catching a glare from my father. Daniel broke away and nodded. Dad wrapped his arms around me.

"I expect a letter from you at least once a week understood little lady?" My father demanded and I nodded my head.

"Yes Sir. Every day it is," I replied and my father's grin grew bigger.

"Good. Now, Danny and I will get out of your way so you can finish your work," my father replied grabbing Daniel's hand and heading off my farm. I let out a sigh. Dad was scary, but then again he was a drill Sergeant. I shook my head, grabbing some paint from my studio and making my way back to my barn. You were wrong Neil. You were soooo wrong, that it's not funny. You said my barn survived the storm, and lo and behold, I had to fix the barn! Try explaining that one asshole! I thought furiously plugging headphones into my ears and beginning to paint, drifting off into my own world.

I looked at my empty can of paint miserably. Damn I ran out of that shit fast. I stood up slowly trying to unfold myself my back cracking, and pulling my headphones out of my ears.

"Mm that felt good," I mumbled making my way back to my house.

"Really? Because it sounded painful actually," a smooth voice replied and I jumped turning to see who was talking. Allen stood behind me pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I let out a sigh.

"What do you want Allen?..And how long were you standing there?" I asked realizing that he may have been there for a while. He smiled.

"Long enough to know you have a beautiful, and sad voice my little princess," he replied walking towards me. I felt my cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

"Y-you were watching me? You creep!" I exclaimed and his smile grew bigger as he slunk in front of me. I took a step back falling backwards onto my porch, my heart racing. Allen straddled my lap, his hands in his pockets casually, a sly smile on his face, he bent forward his nose almost touching mine.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No," I said bluntly. He did. He made me uncomfortable, a bit frightened actually, and I wasn't entirely sure why. I was in combat, I fought guerrillas, I even shot people! Why does this man make me so uncomfortable?! Maybe it was his glasses. No, Benny wore glasses and he didn't bother me...Of course...He also was never trying to get in my pants...But then again he was my brother. Maybe it was because all the younger people here were trying to make a life, or...start one? And I wasn't sure what I was ready for, or if I was ready for anything. For all I knew I was too broken to be able to communicate with anyone. I let out a frustrated sigh, a hand cupping my cheek. I jumped. I had already forgotten that Allen was there.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I replied and Allen shook his head.

"I know better than that," he said his hand wrapping around the backside of my neck his thumb stroking my cheek. "Why are you so distant from everybody?"

"Why do you ask questions that you know you won't get an answer to?" I demanded swatting his hand away. He rested both his hands on the porch on either side of me.

"You can't live in isolation forever Elise. You have to let someone in, otherwise you live a long lonely life. And no one wants that."

"You don't know what I want," I said squirming underneath the weight of him sitting on my lap. He stood up with a frown.

"Elise, you realize that everyone here has a secret, no one is impossible to read." I stood up slowly glaring up at him.

"So you have it all figured out then? You know exactly every detail about me?"

"No," he said finally crossing his arms.

"So then why are you wasting your time with any of these analogies?"

"All I'm pointing out is that you aren't the only one with secrets."

"I hate to be the wet blanket in this conversation, but no shit. That's why it's called secrets and baggage."

"I'm good with reading people Elise, if confronting people is hard for you I can help you navigate the minefield that is friendship."

"I don't have a problem confronting people Allen. And I don't need you to help me with people." Allen smiled once more.

"Well, you don't really talk much to the people here. I can give you insights about them so when you do talk to them you don't insult them." My jaw tightened.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" I demanded and Allen motioned with his hands for me to calm down.

"All I'm saying is you don't exactly have the tact to talk to people. For instance, did you know that Emma divorced her husband because of an affair he had. How would you approach the topic of relationships with her, knowing her past?" Allen tested and I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms shaking my head.

"First of all, don't go talking about things you know nothing about. Second of all, Emma was the one who had the affair, and has been living in guilt with it ever since. Her husband left after she said she wanted to work past it. Her daughter Yuri doesn't know."

"Really?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side. "And who told you that?"

"Emma, after I observed how on certain days she was more depressed then the rest of the week. Don't kid someone who's use to observing people."

"You got all of that just from an observation? I find that hard to believe."

"Allen," I began and he looked back at me. "Twenty-four, you and Neil attended the same elementary and high school. Your high school sweetheart was killed in a bombing raid at the beginning of the war, since then you could never hold onto a long term relationship, in fact you much prefer one night stands and short term flings to a real relationship," I replied and Allen's face went pale. "You hide all your pain behind quick flirts and advances...But that doesn't work for me, and you know it, and it bothers you."

"Heh...I never told anyone that. Let me guess, Neil told you."

"No."

"I have a hard time believing you got all of that from one observation about me!" Allen replied angrily.

"It was a few observations, and from the sound of your voice I hit the nail on the head."

"But, you~"

"Allen, you can't make advances on someone broken when you can't admit your own broken past," I said softly and rested my hand against his cheek, he frowned. "Come talk to me when you aren't trying to get inside my pants ok?" I finished walking inside of my farm house, Allen walking away, head down almost as though he were defeated. I leaned against my door and let out a heavy sigh. Yes, observations was my skill, I was a tactical analyst, and in all honesty I didn't learn his background from a few observations, but I wasn't going to tell him that before I moved into the town I had done background checks on everyone. What?! It's not prying! Or anything invasive! I'm use to knowing what I was going into! And! I didn't do it on everyone! Neil for instance! And Emma and Hana...Just saying. I know how to talk to people and analyze the situation to avoid awkward confrontations! Don't judge me!


End file.
